How Weird Does It Get?
by Moonlight Memoir
Summary: (Moved from old account, Silver Mudblood) Harry and Draco had a drunken one-night-stand and Draco falls pregnant, Harry soon forgets and has another child the same year. What happens when these children attend Howarts together and spark the old Potter/Malfoy rivalry? ON HIATUS for editing.


**Scorpius' POV  
September 1****st**** 2017**

I am stood in King's Cross Station next to my dad looking at the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. A mix of emotions swirling in my stomach and tying it in knots  
"You ready?" My dad asks, "Remember it isn't as solid as it looks."  
I was incredibly nervous but not about walking through the 'solid' brick wall, I'd read a lot of history books (history is my favourite subject) and knew all about my families role in the Second Wizarding War. I also knew how people felt towards my family and knew why Dad didn't go out much. In answer to his question I just nodded and ran forward with my trolley, squeezing my eyes shut as I reach the wall. My dad follows close behind and I'm relieved to have him by my side again.  
I gaze around in awe at the busy train station trying to look at it all; it is a little tricky because the steam from the Hogwarts Express was thick enough to turn everything into blurry shapes. When the air clears I see a tall red haired man talking to a dark haired man with glasses, they both look oddly familiar but I haven't got a clue why. They must know Dad because the red head nods covertly in our direction and whispers something to the other male which causes him to peer over at us, nudging my dad I point discreetly in their direction. My father simply nods curtly at them before turning away,  
"Dad, who were those two men?" I ask,  
"That was Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter," Dad informs me. "They were in my year at school, I told you about them remember?" I did remember so I nodded, that definitely explained why they looked so familiar because my dad had done a great job of describing them. The only thing was, from the way my dad described him I expected Mr. Potter to be more attractive, obviously he's older now but not attractive in the least. His hair appears to be unbrushed and the round glasses he is wearing look ridiculous, I look over again and see a girl looking at me with startlingly blue eyes. I look away quickly.  
Dad helps me put Aretha (my owl) onto the train before pulling me into a tight hug. It was getting hard to breathe but I didn't mind too much, we had always been close and I was going to miss him dreadfully.  
"Promise you'll write?" My dad enquires,  
"I promise dad." I reply smiling, he ruffles my hair.  
"You should get on the train before all the compartments are full." I give him a quick hug before hauling my trunk onto the rapidly filling train.

Twenty minutes later I'm sat alone in a compartment when the door opens and a girl I'd seen on the platform came in. The first thing I notice it her wild mane of bushy red hair, she has already changed into her Hogwarts robes and has a battered trunk next to her.  
"Is anyone sitting here?" she points to the seat opposite me and I shake my head. "Do you mind if I sit there then? Everywhere else is full."  
"Sure, feel free." I was glad of the company and eagerly jumped up to help her with her trunk. When we're done I sit back down with the girl opposite me. What's her name anyway?  
"I'm Rose by the way, Rose Weasley" she happily introduced herself while a feeling of dread washed over me and settled like lead in my stomach. My father had told me about the Weasleys, or more specifically Ronald Weasley. Dad and Mr. Weasley were in the same year at school and he had told me how they didn't like each other. At all!  
"My name's Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy"  
"Is your father Draco Malfoy?" She inquires, I nod wearily. "My dad and my Uncle Harry told me about him and what he was like in school, my dad seems to hate him but I don't think my uncle does anymore. Your dad saved his life you know?" This is news to me and I'm suddenly less weary and more intrigued.  
"Really? I never knew that," I say honestly. "My dad told me about when Mr. Potter saved_ his_ life but not the other way around."  
"It was when he was captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Just out of curiosity, do you live there?" I shake my head, "Anyway, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy asked your dad to make sure it was actually _the_ Harry Potter. According to my dad, Mr. Malfoy knew it was him but wouldn't say anything which gave them time to escape."  
"Huh. I wonder why he never told me, you would think he would have." It wasn't really a question but Rose nods anyway.  
"Your grandmother also lied to Voldemort and saved his life. The Malfoy aren't that bad, I don't know why loads of people hate them." Rose tells me thoughtfully,  
"Really?" I am torn between relief and disbelief. If that is _really_ what she thinks of my family then I hope we can be friends, however she is still a Weasley.  
"Oh definitely! I'm glad I met you Scorpius, I think we will be good friends." She beams at me and I can't help but smile back. "What house do you reckon you will be in anyway?"  
"I'm not sure. I will probably be in Slytherin like my dad but he says he doesn't mind so I might be in Ravenclaw" I say thoughtfully, "I haven't really thought about what house I'll be in to be honest. Which house do you want to be in?"  
"Well my whole family has been in Gryffindor and most of them want me to be in Gryffindor." Rose tells me, "however I will probably end up in Ravenclaw. Hey, we could be in the same house!" She grins again.  
"That would be awesome." I reply honestly, whatever Rose is about to say is forgotten when the compartment door opens to reveal a boy with unruly black hair and bright green eyes startlingly similar to my own. Weird, I've never met anyone with eyes the same shade green as mine except this boy I've never seen before. Definitely strange.

"There you are Rosie, I've been looking everywhere for you!" the new-comer says.  
"I've been here the whole train ride, haven't I?" Rose looks at me and I nod silently, "See, I even have an alibi. This is Scorpius by the way, Scorpius Malfoy."  
"Malfoy? What are you doing with a Malfoy?" They raven-haired boy demands point in my direction, he says my name like an insult.  
"I'm sitting with him, duh." Rose states calmly but this only seems to infuriate the boy more.  
"Why would you possibly want to do that?" he demanded, obviously getting angrier by the minute.  
"Why wouldn't I? Scorpius is my friend so I want to sit with him for the train journey," Rose was still calm, I couldn't help but smile slightly as she affirmed out friendship.  
"Friend? Don't be ridiculous Rose, he's a Malfoy!" I don't appreciate another insult to my name and speak for the first time since this boy entered the compartment  
"So what if I'm a Malfoy? Why does it matter?" The dark haired boy rounds on me and is silent for a moment before:  
"You come from a family of murderers, that's why it matters. Your fathers nothing but a filthy death-eater who should be in Azkaban!"  
"Albus Severus Potter! Don't be so mean!" Rose is completely ignored by Albus who continues to shout  
"I can't believe they let your grandfather out after only 15 years in Azkaban, I personally think he deserved the Kiss. All of your filthy family does! I'm surprised they allow freaks like you at Hogwarts, if Professor McGonagall isn't careful the whole place will be over run by cockroaches." I hadn't said another word yet and was just looking at him wide-eyed, "We all know your father's a coward," I felt tears stinging my eyes and tried to suppress the feeling; Potter continues, "but what about your mother? I bet she's a whore!" I had shown little emotion until then but I suddenly burst into tear, I just couldn't help it. I vaguely notice Rose shoving Albus out of the small compartment and shouting.  
"You bastard Albus Severus! You complete utter bastard! How dare you make Scorpius cry? GET OUT!" She screams slamming the door shut with a deafening bang.

I am quietly sobbing in my seat with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head buried in his hands. How could Potter be so cruel? He hadn't even spoken to me before he insulted me! These thoughts cause me to sob harder until I feel the seat beside me dip and feel Rose's small and gently rubbing my back. I look up and see a tissue shoved in my face, I thank her and take the tissue before drying my eyes.  
"Just ignore Albus, he's an idiot." Rose says smiling reassuringly at me, "I'm sorry about what he said to you."  
"You don't have to apologize for him, 's not your fault."  
"I know but he's my cousin and…" Rose trails off and shrugs, "I just don't understand why he was so mean, Albus has always been bigoted but never cruel."  
"Its okay, it wasn't nice what he said but its okay." I am shocked to find I mean every word, "What he said at first didn't bother me because I know I am nothing like a 'Malfoy'."  
"Then why did you start crying? There was no way you were faking!" Rose sounds indignant and I chuckle slightly shaking my head,  
"I wasn't faking, it was just the comment about my mum. You see, I…" I have never told anyone about my mum but I feel I can trust Rose, "I don't know who my mum is; I don't know anything about her either."  
"You really don't know anything? Like nothing at all?"  
"Nothing. My dad doesn't talk about her and I don't want to ask and make him upset." I am saved from further questioning when I feel the train slow, "We're here!" I eagerly jump up and tug Rose up by the wrist. We heave our trunks of the shelf and I grin at Rose before we get off the locomotive. I am giddier than I usually am with excitement! We are finally at Hogwarts!  
===============================================================

**Author Note: **This is my first fanfiction ever, what do you think? :) Please leave a review, flames will be used to make s'mores. Although I ship Al/Scor usually they will probably just end up as friends in this story.


End file.
